Jolt
Origin Camilla Vogel was born on the planet of Aetius, a planet 20 light-years away from Earth and home to a race of individuals that are part human and part bird. She is from the city of Av Himlen. Her specie classification is a Jay, who's main settlement is in Pasknaar. From a very early age, her parents knew that she would go on to do great things in her life. At the age of 3, her wings began to develop. She was taught how to fly from her father, who was one of the best aerialists on the planet. Her father taught her the basics so that she could get a feel of what it was like in the air, but once she was comfortable, she learned a couple advanced techniques that she uses to this day. One day, she was playing in the park with a group of friends. One of those friends was a black eagle named Tiny. They were all playing tag, and Camilla (or "Cammy" as she's commonly referred to) was the next one to be "it." Since she could fly already, she had an unfair advantage on the rest of her friends. Taking to the air, she quickly caught up with Tiny and tagged him, making him "it." As Tiny was chasing everyone around, he lunged for one of his friends. As he reached out to tag them, fire flew from his hand and burned their friend. Everyone stopped, and Cammy got a surprised look on her face. Tiny immediately fled and went straight home while everyone else tended to their friend who was busy putting out the flames that engulfed his body. After the fiasco, during the years that followed, she and Tiny would become good friends. They both attended school together up until they were 7 years old. When Cammy was 7, Av Himlen erupted in civil war, thanks to a woman by the name of Carla Aderyn (aka Shadow Sniper.) She was a former military soldier who created her own group of rebels after her tour of duty was over. All of the schools were forced to shut down thanks to Carla. Seven months into the war, Tiny fled Aetius with his martial arts master Menthu after his parents were killed fighting in the war. Cammy didn't know Tiny had fled the planet, and she remained hidden with the rest of the survivors. No one dared to do anything while Shadow Sniper was in charge of the city. Over the next few years, some of the survivors were forced into working for Shadow Sniper. Some of them willingly joined Sniper's ranks, but in reality they were playing a double role. They were able to sneak food and other items to the rest of the people that thus far had escaped Sniper's ruthlessness. Eight years later, at the age of 15, Cammy and the rest of the survivors who, to this point, had avoided Shadow Sniper and her personnel, were all captured and taken to Sniper's temple. Cammy was taken into one of the laboratories and tested on by one of Sniper's scientists. The remaining survivors were all thrown in the dungeon while Sniper decided what to do with them. In the lab, Cammy was strapped to an operating table and hooked up to a giant machine. The scientist flipped the switch, at which time, electricity began surging through Cammy's body. She was pumped full of 1000 volts of electricity (creating a current of 25 mA). That should've killed her instantly, but she miraculously survived it. Instead, her molecular structure was altered, allowing her to conjure electricity from her hands. She broke out of the table she was strapped to, and was able to fight her way out of the temple, freeing the rest of the survivors along the way. She and the rest of the survivors went back into hiding, far away from Shadow Sniper. In the 3 years that she remained in hiding once again, she crafted a costume and came up with an alter ego, calling herself "Jolt." She also crafted a number of different guns that served as a conduit for her powers. Her guns of choice are a pair of pistols with three buttons where the hammer normally is located. She crafted them with two colors, one pair golden and the other pair black. The golden pair were the first one's she used. The costume she created resembled a gymnast's leotard. It was a light gray, short-sleeve, skintight suit that stopped at her waist, leaving her legs visible. Running diagonally across the top was a golden lightning bolt. She also had light gray gloves that only covered her hands and light gray boots reaching her shins. With a new identity, she struck back at Shadow Sniper. At this point, Sniper had been in charge for 11 years and the landscape of Av Himlen was nothing like it once was before she took over. Reaching her temple, she battled Sniper, trying to free Av Himlen from her clutches. She had no fighting skills, and was easily defeated by Sniper. Instead of killing her, Shadow Sniper locked Cammy in her dungeon with her hands shackled to the wall. Sniper was able to figure out Jolt's identity and, also knowing she and Tiny were good friends (knowing the history between Tiny and Cammy), tried to find out where he was. Cammy suffered a severe beating, within an inch of her life, once a month from Sniper and one of her guards as Sniper tried to find out where Tiny was. Cammy didn't know where Tiny was, and continually told Sniper that. Present Day 'Rescued From Shadow Sniper' Continuing to receive monthly beatings from Shadow Sniper and one of her guards, Cammy suffered while locked in Sniper's dungeon. The door was barred from both sides, as there was no door handle. instead, the door had to be unlocked before it opened. It could also be broken off of the hinges if the key wasn't available. There were times where Cammy wanted to die, and would tell Shadow Sniper that from time to time. Sniper, however, refused to kill Cammy until she found out where Tiny was. Eventually, Tiny would return home. He had become the hero "Blackbird" and came back to defeat Shadow Sniper and end her reign of terror. After a lengthy battle, Blackbird emerged victorious. As he was looking for survivors, Cammy called out for him after hearing fighting in the hallway. Blackbird saw her shackled to the wall and immediately broke through the door and unchained her hands. When asked what happened, Cammy explained everything. From her transformation that gave way to her powers, to becoming a hero, to being defeated by Sniper and being locked up and suffering a beating once a month, Cammy went into lengthy detail, stopping a few times to catch her breath and keep herself from thinking about the pain she was in. After she finished, Blackbird carried her out of the dungeon. Reaching the main floor of Sniper's temple, Cammy regained enough strength to get herself to Blackbird's ship. She waited half an hour in the ship only to not have Tiny return. Exiting the ship, she spotted the science facility in the distance, which Sniper never bothered to touch during her rule. Entering the facility, she saw Blackbird looking around, marveling at the new technology that was developed during his 15 year absence. Cammy showed him the teleporters that were sitting on one side of the room. After testing them out, Blackbird stashed one of them underground and took the other one with him to be placed in his lair back on Earth. Now that she was free, Cammy joined Blackbird and they went back to Earth and from that point on, they began their life together. 'The Invasion' A year after she was saved by Blackbird, Jolt was now living with him in Gotham City back on Earth. Walking through downtown one night, she questioned Blackbird as to why he returned home. She said that he shouldn't have returned to Av Himlen and that she should've been left to die in Shadow Sniper's dungeon. After a brief discussion, they returned home. As she was sitting down watching TV, she saw a news report saying that Solomon Grundy had escaped Arkham Asylum and was on the loose. She tried to go with Blackbird to help take him down, but Blackbird told her to stay at home and defend it should any other threats arrive. The next day, they went to a free performance in the park. After the performance, and going to eat at an outdoor patio, a giant shadow enveloped downtown. Aliens, led by Shadow Sniper, the one person Blackbird and Jolt both hated (Blackbird moreso because Sniper killed his parents), were rampaging through Gotham. Blackbird and Jolt both went to work dispatching the aliens on opposite sides of the square. After a while, with Blackbird and a number of other heroes fighting the armada, Jolt fled back home, hoping to contain the invasion to only downtown. However, she was met with other aliens, these weren't decoys like what she was fighting before. These aliens were tougher and were protected by armor. Sending a distress signal to Blackbird, she tried to keep them busy until he arrived. Upon his arrival, Jolt was on the ground, surrounded by the aliens that had attacked her. Blackbird managed to pull them off of her and help her back to her feet. At his urging, she took off in the sky, doing reconnaissance work looking for Shadow Sniper. About half an hour later, she received a call from Blackbird asking if she had found Sniper. Replying no, Blackbird said that he - along with the three heroes Lightkeeper, Pyra and Breakneck, dispatched the aliens that attacked their neighborhood - and was now going after Shadow Sniper, with an idea as to her location. With Blackbird now looking for Shadow Sniper, Jolt headed home to wait for him to finish Sniper and end the invasion, driving the aliens away. 'Marriage' Six months after the alien invasion, Blackbird and Jolt's relationship began getting more serious. They were lying on a rooftop in Gotham one night talking while looking at the stars. That night, while they were sleeping, Blackbird had a telepathic conversation with Mother Superior. The next day, with Blackbird leaving the house early in the morning, Jolt was abducted by the twins Scaramouche and Bismillah. They had on rubber suits to render her electric powers useless. With her inability to fight them off with her powers, and having no fighting experience, she was easily taken. The twins left a note for Blackbird and took Jolt to a building in Suicide Slums in Metropolis. Jolt was wrapped in a skintight rubber suit, her hands tied together so she couldn't move and her mouth covered in duct tape, disabling her ability to scream for help. She was then tied in rope with about 20 TNT sticks tied together and strapped around her body. She was then hung on the hook of a crane. Later that night, Blackbird and Pyra arrived at the building to save Jolt. While Blackbird battled the twins, Pyra was busy freeing Jolt. After getting the TNT off of her, and throwing it through the skylight of the building, Pyra easily ripped through the rubber prison and took the duct tape off of Jolt's mouth. With her now free, the two women helped Blackbird defeat Bismillah. As Pyra was taking the twins to prison, Jolt asked Blackbird why he had left early in the morning. He explained the conversation he had with Mother Superior and asked if she wanted to get married. Ecstatic, she immediately said yes. Blackbird then told her that the wedding would be in five months. Once Pyra returned for a second time, the three headed to Pyra's apartment for the night while Blackbird recovered. Five months later, Blackbird and Jolt were joined by Mother Superior, who was conducting the ceremony. Pyra, Electron, and Maiden America all showed up to watch and celebrate the marriage. Blackbird and Jolt, following Mother Superior's lead, recited a chant that served as the marriage ritual. Receiving Avalerion's blessing, their souls were combined as one and they were then pronounced husband and wife.